United Together
by Miku'Kitaro-Chan
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have lived with eachother for 1 year and lived a happy life. Kagome was blessed with 2 half demon children and everyone was congratulating her, until... An enemy has arrived,Inuyasha and Kagome have to protect their children from them...
1. A New Ememy

_(Note: I do not own Inuyasha)_

**Chapter 1: A New Enemy…**

Inuyasha and Kagome had lived together in the Feudal Era for 1 year. Kagome had been separated from Inuyasha for 3 years after they defeated Naraku and the Shikon Jewel ,because The Bone-Easter's well had closed up. Now Kagome had returned and 1 year has passed and Kagome and Inuyasha are married…

Inuyasha was training in the field of the village when he heard two baby cries in the distance in a hut nearby where Kagome was. "Can it be?..." Inuyasha said to himself. Inuyasha ran jumping from rock to rock like he was flying to the hut in the distance, the 2 baby cries got louder as he got nearer.

_Waaahh…! _"Good job Kagome, Congratulations! A boy and a girl were blessed." Kaede was washing over Kagome's twins, a white haired one with white dog ears and a white dog tail and a black haired one with black ears and a black dog tail, plus the white one had the same eyes as Inuyasha while the other one had Kagome's. Suddenly, Inuyasha ran in.

"Kagome! You alright?" Inuyasha asked wih concern.

Kagome replied, "Course Inuyasha… They was born safely."

Shippo, Miroku, Sango and her kids and Rin walked in congratulating Kagome. "Kagome! What did you name them?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha sat beside Kagome and looked over the unnamed twins.

"The boy is called Minoru and the girl is called Mizuki" Kagome replied. Inuyasha held Minoru and Kagome sat up looking at Minoru, Kagome smiling tiredly.

"H-He look's just like me…" Inuyasha stated. Kagome nodded.

"Maybe he would grow up to be annoying and stubbon like Inuyasha is," Miroku said.

Inuyasha bonked Miroku on the head while saying "Don't you even joke about it!" Miroku laughed awkwardly.

"Since we defeated Naraku it's been quite quiet lately." Inuyasha said as he sat beside Kagome who was lying down to rest.

"Your right Inuyasha, it's been quiet." Kagome agreed. Minoru kicked the blanket off as Inuyasha pulled the blanket back on him.

"Mizuki looks like you, Kagome." Kagome blushed.

The next day, Kagome, Inuyasha, and their kids and the others were sitting under a tree in a field of flowers looking over Minoru and Mizuki when… Sesshomaru flew in and landed in front of everyone. "Hello Inuyasha, Kagome… I came to see your children."

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled out his name.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Jaken!" Rin ran to him and Sesshomaru gave something to Rin, it was new purple kimono with cats on it. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru just stared.

Suddenly the ground shook as Kagome held Minoru and Mizuki tightly unaware something was coming… fast. "What's going on?" Inuyasha looked around desperately. "Don't worry Kagome I'll protect you and our children!" Kagome nodded.

Suddenly a huge dragon appeared with a man with long black hair and dragon wings and dragon horns on the dragons shoulder! "A dragon and a man!" Shippo stated. Sesshomaru looked at it.

"Tokibanmaru the man and Mokibanmaru the dragon, Dragon Demons…" Inuyasha gasped, "you mean the strongest demon in the world and the rarest?"

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and said "Dragon Demons?" Sesshomaru nodded.

"They are known to be stealing babies and children and devour them to gain energy, especially Half-demon babies and children!" Everyone gasped.

Sango yelled, "so if Tokibanmaru and Mokibanmaru devour Minoru and Mizuki they will gain more energy than ever!" Kagome gasped, _I sense a Shikon Jewel shard, but its in half, one on Tokibanmaru's forehead and one on Mokibanmaru. But… It's not the Shikon Jewel, it's-it's- it's the Dark Shikon Jewel! _"Inuyasha! Be careful! They have Dark Shikon Jewel shards! A they're in half! Kaede told me about it." Inuyasha looked at Kagome and nodded,

"I heard about the Dark Shikon Jewel that when you wish on it , it will not grant your wish it would destroy our world!" **(A/N: Inuyasha means the Feudal Era) **

Tokibanmaru's green eyes looked at Kagome then at Minoru and Mizuki, Kagome shook in fear clutching her children. "Give me those half-demons, Girl!"

Kagome yelled, "NO!" Inuyasha took out his Tetsusaiga and pointed the blade straight at Tokibanmaru and Mokibanmaru.

"You think you can defeat us using that phony sword, eh?" Mokibanmaru growled.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, "phony you say? Well I'll show you phony! Tetsusaiga!" Mokibanmaru roared and shot balls of fire getting rid of the attack! Inuyasha growled.

Tokibanmaru and Mokibanmaru laughed, "What weak attacks! You think you can defeat me using that! Hahahaha!" Kagome looked angrily as a streak of sweat ran down her cheek, Kagome knew exactly what to do… Kagome putted down her children in a soft patch of flowers its' stem tailing high so the Dragon Demons won't spot them. Kagome took out her bow and arrow and aimed right at Mokibanmaru, the strongest.

"GO!" The arrow rushed towards the Dragon turning to a pink light hitting his eye, Mokibanmaru roared.

"Brother! How dare you! Let's escape! We'll be back, Girl to take your children! Hahahahaha!" The Dragon Demons left in a flash as everyone stood there staring the laughs still echoing in the distance.

As the wind rushed as the tree leaves rustled gently. "Kagome you alright?" Inuyasha asked as he turned around walking towards her and putting a hand on her left shoulder.

"I-I'm alright… Inu…Yas…Ha…" Kagome fell to the ground as Inuyasha catched her, claws digging in her kimono.

"KAGOMEEE!" Inuyasha screamed her name letting down Kagome lie with her head tilted back, hands lie palm up on the soft grass.

"Kagome! Kagome! Wake up! Kagome!" Everyone even Sesshomaru **(Note From Mika: Didn't think he was so interested… Thought he was the Serious guy) **was staring except Sesshomaru **(Note from Mika 2: No Expression 'Dot,Dot,Dot'). **

Miroku knelt down beside Inuyasha and froze, "Inuyasha… Kagome's not breathing… Plus, I don't sense any spiritual powers from her." Inuyasha gasped. Inuyasha pressed an ear to her heart blushing because of where he was pressing to… He heard no pulse. There was complete silence.


	2. Visit to the Modern Era

_(Note: I don't own Inuyasha)_

**Chapter 2: Visit to the Modern Era**

As Inuyasha looked at Kagome with shocked eyes everyone gasped. "Look!" Shippo pointed at a pink light glowing out of Kagome, pink streaks of light shot out of her as everyone stared with shocked faces **(Except Sesshomaru)**. Suddenly, a pink blinding light shone the field lighting the flowers like a beautiful glowing rose. A huge burst of light like an explosion rushed at Inuyasha and the others.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha watched as Kaqgome's light slowly landed to the ground, the light disappeared. On the ground was Kagome as a half demon dog!

"Kagome…" Inuyasha leant down and touched Kagome, Kagome woke up.

"Inu-yas-ha…" Inuyasha helped Kagome up to her feet as Kagome held her head, she felt the dog ears. "What's this? I'm a-a-a Half Demon…" Then Kagome hanged her head and shivered in pain.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome staggered behind a tree and ripping noises echoed the air as the others listened with confused faces. Kagome walked back to Inuyasha and turned around everyone gasped, behind Kagome is a black dog tail swaying from side to side. **(The ripping noises are just Kagome making a hole in her pants so the tail will stick out.)**

"A dog tail!" Sango's twins said and skipped to it and yanked it as hard as they can. "Doggie! Doggie!"

Kagome jumped in pain shivering at the same time. "OWW!" Kagome rubbed her bottom as Inuyasha lifted the twins up.

"NO PULLING KAGOME'S TAIL!" Inuyasha yelled at them and they understood tears in their eyes as they ran to Sango and Miroku.

_**2 Years After.**_

3 years have passed since Kagome started living in the Feudal Era. In 2 years Inuyasha and Kagome haven't witnessed Tokibanmaru and Mokibanmaru anywhere. But they have heard that newborns and children have been disappearing from from villages'… Minoru and Mizuki are 2 years old and are safe over the years…

"Mommy! Daddy!" Minoru and Mizuki ran to Kagome and Inuyasha with smiles on they're faces. Kagome was picking herbs while Inuyasha was accompanying her.

"Mommy! Look, Look! We got Herbs!"

Kagome smiled, "Thank you… I think your father would like some too." Mizuki and Minoru jumped up and down hands up laughing happily. Inuyasha leant down and smiled, he picked up Minoru and threw him up in the air as he giggled with a big smile on his face.

"Oh! Let's go to visit my mom and my family, Inuyasha." Inuyasha smiled and nodded.

At the Bone Easter's well everyone says goodbye to Inuyasha, Kagome and her kids. "We'll be back in 3 day okay Kaede?" Kaede nodded. Mizuki and Minoru looked down the well and held Inuyasha's and Kagome's legs. Mizuki held Inuyasha's right leg as she peeked down the well. Minoru did the same to Kagome's left leg.

"It's dark down there, Mommy…" Minoru shivered.

"It's scary…" Mizuki hid.

"It's okay children, just hold on tight." Inuyasha stated. Kagome, Inuyasha, Minoru and Mizuki jumped in the well Minoru and Mizuki still holding tight.

_**In the Modern World**_

Inuyasha helped Minoru, Mizuki and Kagome out of the well. "We're finally back…"

"Mm!" Inuyasha agreed. Kagome opened the shrine doors and a beaming light entered the shrine as Kagome and Inuyasha and their kids stepped outside… they were back home…

"Hey Mom, I got an A in Maths today!" Sota ran from the hallway to Kagome's Mom the math test in his hand.

"You got them all right! I'm amazed!" said Kagome's Mom holding the paper in her hands. Kagome's grandpa walked in the kitchen as he smiled.

"Good job Sota! I know Kagome will be happy!" the door bell rang as Kagome's mom put the paper on the kitchen table. Sota and Grandpa followed Kagome's mom as she opened the door… Standing there was Kagome and Inuyasha, their kids hiding from sight.

"K-K-K-K-Kagome!" Kagome's mom hugged Kagome as she hugged her mom tears in both eyes.

Inside Kagome and Inuyasha sat on the kitchen table looking at Kagome's as a half demon. "I haven't seen you 3 years!" Kagome's mom said.

"I missed you mom" Kagome replied as she sipped her tea.

"You grown into a fine young women over the years." Grandpa said to her. Kagome nodded.

"Sota, how's school?"

"Fine thanks! I got an A in maths!" Sota replied to Kagome as he holded the paper up stars in his eyes. Kagome's Grandpa nodded as he holded his tea eyes closed.

"Inuyasha! Have you been taking care of Kagome?"

Inuyasha looked over to him, "Yes Grandfather!"

Kagome's grandpa nodded 2 times then said, "bear some grandchildren for me, Kagome and Inuyasha."

Kagome and Inuyasha smiled with their eyes closed and replied at the same time, "We have!"

Everyone stared as grandpa let out a big, "WHATTTT?!" Kagome and Inuyasha turned their heads as two little dog half demon faces popped out form behind Kagome and Inuyasha.

Everyone eyed at them. "This is Minoru and Mizuki, their me and Inuyasha's children.

After Kagome and Inuyasha explain how Kagome became a Half demon, it seems that Kagome's father was a human but had dog demon blood in him. Inuyasha, Kagome and their kids decided to visit Kagome's high school to see her friends. Kagome was very nervous because she hadn't seen them in 3 years! Plus how is she going to explain the dog ears and the tail and her children! **(A/N: Pretend Kagome's friends know about the Feudal Era and the well.) **

The school windows overflowed with students as people ran out of the school. Kagome's friends ran to Kagome first, "Kagome! I missed you!" Kagome smiled. A huge circle formed around Kagome as one Inuyasha told Kagome to tell her friends to meet us somewhere else. Kagome told her friends to meet up at her house after school.

"What?! You have children?!" Inuyasha nodded.

"This is Minoru and Mizuki." Kagome patted Minoru's head as he hid behind Kagome and Inuyasha.

"They're soo~ cute~! They're half demons like you and Inuyasha, Kagome!" Kagome nodded. Minoru slowly came out from hiding and stood in front of Kagome's friends.

"You mommy's friend?~" Mizuki said as she hid behind Minoru still staring at them.

Kagome's friends bit they're lip blushing and squealed, "they're soo~ cute~!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and thought, _they're crazy! _Kagome glared at him like she could read his mind, Kagome thought, _Inuyasha… Don't make me tell you to sit… _Inuyasha awkwardly smiled.

Meanwhile back in the Feudal Era, "Do you hear rumbling?" Shippo questioned.

Suddenly, Tokibanmaru and Mokibanmaru rised from the ground! "I came to take the girls children! Mwhahahahaha!"

"Tokibanmaru! Mokibanmaru!" Kaede yelled out their names glaring at them as sweat rolled down her cheek.


	3. Revealed Power

_(Note: I don't own Inuyasha, Oh! And for beginning 2 chapters please REVIEW! Plus This one too!)_

**Chapter 3: Revealed Power**

"Tokibanmaru! Mokibanmaru!"

"Shippo! Hiraikotsu!" Shippo ran as fast as he can to get Hiraikotsu for Sango as Tokibanmaru laughed evilly standing on his brother's dragon shoulder. Sango's children hid behind Miroku as Miroku got ready to defend his children.

"Kagome and Inuyasha aren't back yet!" Kaede yelled at them.

"Where have they gone?" Kaede shook her head in saying to dare not tell where they are. Mokibanmaru screamed louder than anything else as he flew in to the air and dived to attack.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango appeared on the back of Kirara as Hiraikotsu hit Mokibanmaru in the face screaming in pain.

"Stay away from the village monster!" Miroku yelled at Tokibanmaru as he hugged his children, he ignored.

"Why don't you get out of my business!" Mokibanmaru spat a fire ball at them, Miroku dodged. A swarm of warriors from the village ran with sears and fire arrows as Kade signaled to fire. Hundreds of arrows targeted Tokibanmaru and Mokibanmaru, there were swarms of screams as Mokibanmaru blew fire at the little people running for their lives.

"Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha and Kagome popped out of nowhere their children behind them.

"Inuyasha! Kagome! We have a problem!"

"I can see that!" Inuyasha yelled his Tessaiga pointed straight at the enemy.

"Kagome! Bring Minoru and Mizuki to safety!" Kagome nodded as she understood Inuyasha's words.

Kagome guided her children to safety to Miroku and asked him to look after her them. Kagome got her bow and arrow and pointed an arrow straight at Tokibanmaru and shot.

Filled with gleaming pink light the arrow stabbed Tokibanmaru in the heart and he screamed in pain. "BROTHER! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

"Good job Kagome!" Shippo jumped up and down a smile on his face.

Mokibanmaru roared and a blue fire with thunder filled his mouth and a huge cone attacked Kagome!

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed her name and lying on the floor was Kagome, lifeless.

"Mommy!" Kagome's children ran to their mother and knelt down beside her shaking her body yelling out Kagome's name.

Inuyasha growled and gritted his teeth, "You'll… You'll … YOU'LL PAY FORN THIS FOR HURTING MY WIFE!"

"Meido Zangeshuha!" **(Note from Mika: I think that's how you spell it?) **Suddenly an arrow was seen in the sky as a pink spirtal light entered the Meido as a huge purple Meido crashed landed on Kagome! Who shot the arrow.

"Kagome!" Miroku stepped forward and a purple light flashed his eyes as he covered them. Suddenly, Inuyasha was lifted to the ground into the purple Meido as the Meido turned into a purple tornado.

Inuyasha, Kagome and their children appeared asleep as their eyes opened, their pupils purple. The arrow appeared in front of them as Inuyasha and Kagome held the arrow arms around each other and their children.

"What are they doing?" Sango asked shocked of the sight.

"I don't know but I sense a huge power appearing." Mokibanmaru and Tokibanmaru stood watching the tornado breathing loudly gritting their teeth.

Inuyasha and Kagome pointed the arrow at Mokibanmaru as Tokibanmaru stood there holding the arrow in his heart whining in pain.

"Meido Tornado… Go!" Kagome an Inuyasha whispered the words of power as the arrow shot in an amazing speed and stabbed Mokibanmaru in the chest inches away from his heart.

"ARGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Mokibanmaru screamed in pain and hurt as the purple tornado disappeared and Inuyasha, Kagome and their children lay there on the ground.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Minoru and Mizuki woke up, Inuyasha sat up holding his head as Kagome sat up too.

"The last thing I remember is me lying on the ground…" Kagome stated

"You and Inuyasha, Minoru and Mizuki were in a purple tornado!" Shippo told her.

"You sure you okay Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

Inuyahsa grunted and looked away, "Yeah right I am! I can handle myself mopre than Mrs. Stupid here!" Inuyasha pointed towards Kagome.

Kagome glared at him, "Inuyasha… ! …" Inuyasha backed away still sitting on the ground.

"SITTT!"

_Crash!_

"Uggghhh…"

"Serves you right!" Kagome scolded him.


	4. Dark Shikon Jewel

_(Note: I do not own Inuyasha, Please Review!)_

**Chapter 4: Dark Shikon Jewel**

"Now that Tokibanmaru and his brother had attacked our village many people had died already," Kagome told Inuyasha. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Sango and Miroku's Chaildren were out fixing the village while Inuyasha and Kagome and their kids were fixing things inside.

"Mommy… Daddy… We're scared…" Mizuki said clinging onto Inuyasha.

"Don't worry Mizuki, we'll protect you…" Kagome told her as Minoru held on to Kagome's leg.

Mizuki twitched her ears and wagged her tail happily, Inuyasha smiled.

Meanwhile… Miroku was digging graves for all the people who died. Shippo was fixing the fence, each nail slit perfectly careful not to pierce himself. Sango and her children were caring for the people who were injured who were lucky to have survived.

"I… TAIIIII!" Shippo bellowed as he held his finger.

"Shippo!" Kagome ran out followed by everyone else with worried looks.

"What happened?!" Inuyasha asks, his hands ready to pull out Tetsaiga.

"I hit my finger~" Shippo crys, Inuyasha got angry.

_Bonk!_

"YOU IDIOT! You got us worried for nothing!" Inuyasha scolds Shippo as he punches Shippo on the head 3 times again.

"You should be more respectful to me!" Shippo growls as he leaps on Inuyasha's head and bites his dog ears.

Inuyasha and Shippo begin to roll like animals all over the grass as everyone sweat dropped

except Minoru, Mizuki and Sango and Miroku's children who were beaming all over their faces.

"I wanna play!" Minoru says happily,

"Me too!" Mizuki follows,

"Us too!" Sango's children screams happily. **(A/N: I'll call Sango's kids Rikka and Mikka, K?) **

Everyone starts to scratch and fight as Kagome still sweatdropped.

"Stooooopppp!" Kagome screams.

Inuyasha and everyone stop. Inuyasha blocking Shippo with one hand as Shippo is about to scratch him, Minoru and Mizuki frozen at Inuyasha's feet, Rikka and Mikka on Inuyasha's back. It was quite a sight…

"Stop fighting already and help out with the village! Mataku… (Translation: Geez…) Can't you be helpful for once!" Inuyasha and the others sigh.

While everyone was fixing the village and getting back to work Kaede explains how the Dark Shikon Jewel was found and how it was forbidden to use it.

"The Dark Shikon Jewel possessed dark powers and is very dangerous." Kaede informs. Inuyasha holds his fists.

"I can beat them anytime!"

"Inuyasha! Listen! Or… Ill make you Si-!" Kagome glares at him as he hangs his head and nods sadly. Kagome nods in satisfactory.

Kaede clears her throat, "As I was saying… A boy who found the Dark Shikon Jewel brang it back to his village and showed his father. The father held the jewel and examined it, he then thought it was a wish and wished he was rich."

"Then what happened?" Kagome asks eagerly to hear the answer.

"The jewel blasted into the air and dark purple clouds formed around it, the man and the boy was terrified. The jewel grew and grew bigger than the moon in the sky and possessed the man."

Inuyasha growled, "That jewel has no right to do that!"

Kaede nods, "That's right… The jewel possessed everyone in the village and they began destroying everything. Soon after that a demon dog and another demon women appeared holding a baby."

"A baby?" Kagome said confused.

Kaede nodded again and closed her eyes, "That baby was… Sesshomaru…"

Inuyasha and Kagome gasp, "Sesshomaru?!" they said in unison.

Kaede kept nodding, "That's the story…"

"Never knew that it would be that long ago…" Kagome added.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome worried, Kagome turned her head to Inuyasha and knew that he was worried. Kagome smiled at him brightly without sadness.

"Don't worry Inuyasha! I believe in you, we can get out of this anytime! Anyway, I'm with you right?" Inuyasha blushed.

Inuyasha grinned, "You're right…" he said as he kissed Kagome's forehead.


	5. Journey Begins

_(Note: I do not own Inuyasha, Please Review!)_

**Chapter 5: Journey Begins**

"Bye Bye, Kaede-Obaa-san!" Mizuki waved to Kaede as they went on their journey. Mikka and Rikka ran along the path playing tag as Minoru and Mizuki held Inuyasha and Kagome's hands.

"Mama! Can we play too!" Minoru asked smiling across his face.

"Okay, but don't hurt yourself…" Kagome told him.

"Now that Tokibanmaru and Mokibanmaru got the Dark Jewel It's up to us to get it back together!" Inuyasha stated.

"Yes Inuyasha, but what will we do after that?" Miroku asked him.

Inuyasha thought about it, "I don't know, but we have to think of something…"

"Daddy! Daddy! Carry me!" Minoru jumped up and down at Inuyasha's feet. Inuyasha stopped walking. Inuyasha grinned.

"Okay!" He lifted Minoru up as Mizuki went and held to Kagome's hand.

Inyasha and the other's started walking again. What was in stored for Inuyasha and the other's now?

Halfway into the mountains, they came across Kouga, from the wolf tribe. "Kagome! MUTT!" When Inuyasha heard this he was angry.

"Don't call me Mutt! Idiot!" Inuyasha growled at him as they started arguing.

Kagome yelled at them, "Inuyasha! Kouga! You'll wake up Minoru and don't say those words or Mizuki will learn them and be as mean as ever like you two!" Kouga froze, Inuyasha stood straight. He had no idea who was Minoru and Mizuki. Kouga walked up to Kagome and leaned over her, she leaned back.

"Who are Minoru and Mizuki?" Kouga waited for an answer as Kagome stood next to Inuyasha.

"This is Minoru and Mizuki, Kouga… Meet our children.

Kouga turned to stone. "Are you okay, Kouga?" Shippo jumped in front of him.

Sango added, "He looks pale…"

"That's right… It has been a big surprise to him." Miroku told Sango and Shippo.

"Guys…" Inuyasha said awkwardly as he sweat dropped.

"WHATT!"

"You don't have to be so loud, ya know!" Kouga ran towards Inuyasha and leaned over him angry faced.

"YOU DONE…THAT! WITH KAGOME!..." Inuyasha's face went bright red.

"Don't talk like that! Kagome will hear you!" Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"I just did… You even woke Minoru up!" Minoru's eye's were fixed on Kouga as Minoru's tiny hands held on Inuyasha's head.

"Who's that Daddy?" Minoru asked Inuyasha as Kouga screamed some more.

"Yayy! Scream Wolf! Scream Wolf!" Mizuki jumped up and down hands in the air as Kagome tried to calm her down.

"This is quite a sight…" Miroku told Sango and Shippo.

"Let's go Mommy!" Rikka whined to Sango as Mikka just smiled at the fun. Which was just a fight…


	6. Kikyo Returns

_(Note: I do not own Inuyasha, Please Review!)_

**Chapter 6: Kikyo Returns**

As they continued their journey, with Kouga… A bright arrow, pink light around it rose from the sky. It was a Sacred Arrow.

"What's that?" Miroku cried.

"T-That's…" Sango started. Everyone looked at the cliff where the Sacred Arrow was shot. On the cliff was, Kikyo…

"KIKYO!" Inuyasha yelled out her name. Kagome thought, _I thought Kikyo died already!_

Inuyasha hesitated, Kagome hung her head sadly as she turned her head away. Kikyo appeared in front of Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Inuyasha and Kagome at once witn her Soul Collectors. "Inuyasha…" Kikyo said Inuyasha's name as he hesitated again.

"I thought you were dead Kikyo!" Inuyasha told her.

"That is not a subject of discussion!" Kikyo said back. Inuyasha noticed Kagome hanging her head eye's sad, Inuyasha's eyebrows went down in determination.

"So, Inuyasha. Who's the kids?" Kikyo asked Inuyasha as she eyed at Minoru and Mizuki scared hiding behind Inuyasha.

"Their… my kids…" Kikyo gasped at Inuyasha's answer as he hung his head bangs covering his eyes. "Me and … Kagome's."

Kagome gasped, Kikyo looked away, she left without another word. "Inuyasha…" Kagome said Inuyasha's name with a soft look on her face.

Inuyasha and their others continuted their journey in search for Tokibanmaru and Mokibanmaru. Kagome looked over to Inuyasha, _Inuyasha still loved Kikyo,he hasn't gotten over her…_

Kagome looked dizzy, she was swinging from side to side. No one noticed. _I feel… feel… dizzy… _Kagome fell to the ground Miroku, Sango and Shippo yelled out Kagome's name. Kagome's children ran to Kagome and yelled out, "Mommy! Mommy!"

Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome on the ground unconscious. "KAGOME!"

"We must get her to and Inn!" Sango told Inuyasha.

"Look! A village!" Shippo pointed to a village nearby as Inuyasha carried Kagome on his back. _Hold on! Kagome! _

As Inuyasha ran followed behind Miroku, Sango and Shippo on Kirara's (**Is it Kilala or Kirara?)** back they came across an old man and old women cropping some fields. "Excuse me! Help!" They both turned and looked at Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kagome on Inuyasha's back.

"My name is Aikero, and this is my husband Yahiro." As they introduced themselves in their hut.

"I'm Miroku, and this is Sango and Shippo. Our children Rikka and Mikka. Over there is Inuyasha and Kagome, and their children Minoru and Mizuki."

"Ah, the ill one…" Yahiro spoke.

"Don't call Kagome the ill one!" Inuyasha bellowed.

"Inuyasha! Can't you be more polite than to sit 'ere crying your eye's out!" Shippo scolded.

"Why you… I am not crying stupid!" Inuyasha yelled at Shippo while hitting him on the head 3 times. Kagome slightly opened her eye's and whispered in a tiny voice.

"I-Inu… Yas-ha… S-Sit… Boy…" Inuyasha crashed through the ground growling.

"Argghhh…!"

Kikyo's waves of Soul collectors flew beside her as she walked through the forest. The howling wind blew beside her, sounds of soothing rustling as she walked. She came across a beautiful tree, Cherry blossoms bloomed in the fresh springtime as Kikyo sat in the branch that held her up, looking at the beautiful moon that glinted in the sky full of beautiful stars.

"The stars are beautiful, they shine freely like no other." Kikyo said as she admired the stars some more.

"Not like me, I'm just a dead soul who is wandering nowhere in this land, nothing to go to the other side."

"Kikyo?" A sudden voice rang in the air as Kikyo turned around to see Inuyasha! Inuyasha walked up to Kikyo a few meters away from her.

"Kikyo… W-Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked surprised. Kikyo lifted he head to the sky again.

"Just admiring how the stars are free to shine unlike me… I'm just a dead soul." Inuyasha gritted his teeth as Kikyo came down the tree.

Back in the village Kagome was feeling much better, "I'm going for a walk." She told the others as she tied her hair, her black hair slipped out a little so the ends are still tied, the front left out.

"Where are you going?" Miroku asked.

"Just for a walk around the forest."

"Be careful, Kagome. Look out for demons." Sango said.

"Yeah! Don't get killed!" Shippo jumped up and down as Kirara made an innocent sound. Kagome smiled.

"I'll be okay…"

Kagome went to Minoru an Mizuki, "I'll be back okay?" Mizuki held up a hair band.

"Mommy! I want to be just like you!" Mizuki shook around the headband around as Kagome took it and tied Mizuki's hair just like hers leaving out the front. Kagome walked out the door with her bow and arrows as she headed through the forest waving goodbye.

"Inuyasha… What do you think of me…?" Kikyo asked taking 5 steps forward towards Inuyasha.

"I… I… I…" Inuyasha stammered as Kagome headed towards Kikyo and Inuyasha are. When she realized Inuyahsa and Kikyo were up ahead, Kagome hid behind a tree peeking at them.

"What are they up to?" Kagome asked herself.

"I think of you as… a special person to me…" Kagome gasped. Kikyo walked in front of Inuyasha.

"I too, am the same…" Kikyo said softly as she embraced him.

"What about Kagome?"

"She's… Just a mere girl…" Inuyasha replied. A crack entered in Kagome's body as she formed tears in her eye's as her eye's squinted.

"Inuyasha… Am I just a… Mere girl…?" Inuyasha let go of Kikyo.

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha… Sit…" Inuyasha crashed to the ground as he stood up stuggling. Kag9ome ran off with her last words.

"Goodbye… Inu…Yasha…" Inuyasha ran after her as Kagome weeped.


	7. Kagome's Death

_(Note: I do not own Inuyasha, Please Review! Sorry for the long wait.)_

**Chapter 7: Kagome's Death...**

Kagome returned to the hut, Everyone was asleep by the time she came back. She smiled at Minoru and Mizuki and knelt down at them. "I'm sorry… Mina…"

Kagome walked out into the night leaving her companions as she whispered farewell.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha was looking for Kagome regretting what he has done. A Terrible Thing…

As Kagome walked through the forest her bow in her hand she heard Inuyasha's voice, Kagome hid behind a tree as Inuyasha ran past not taking notice of Kagome. Kagome's eyes became watery.

"I'm sorry… Inu-Yasha… I can't be with you ever again…"

The next day Inuyasha came back to the hut sad faced as everyone ran to Inuyasha, "Where's Kagome!" Sango asked panicking.

"Daddy! Daddy! Where is mommy?" Minoru tugged at Inuyasha's pants Mizuki behind Minoru. Inuyasha sat down and sighed, he had to tell them.

"Ehhhh? Kagome witnessed you and Kikyo together so she ran away!"

Inuyasha nodded, Shippo hit Inuyasha on then head and scolded him, "You are so selfish! You know you already have children with Kagome and now you cheat on her! How despicable!" Inuyasha glared at him.

"Do you want me to kill you or what?" Shippo screamed and hid.

"Have you found her Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"No I haven't…"

"Have you at least sniffed her out?" Miroku told Inuyasha.

"I smelled her scent but she wasn't there okay!" Inuyasha shouted.

"You don't have to be so stubborn!" Miroku argued, Sango butted in.

"This won't help to find Kagome okay! So stop fighting and start looking!" Inuyasha and Miroku nodded in agreement.

"Kagome!"

"Kagome!"

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha was crying out for Kagome as the others stared at him sweat dropped.

"Even though Inuyasha cheated on Kagome with Kikyo he still loves Kagome…" Miroku Stated, the others agreed.

"Inuyasha is regretting what he has done…" Sango said to herself.

Kagome walked through the forest as each step she took a twig snapped or a leaf rustled.

"For the sake of Inuyasha and Kikyo… I will go and leave them, forever."

Suddenly, Kagome heard a rumble and Kagome stumbled as she tried to keep her footing. Then Tokibanmaru and Mokibanmaru appeared!

"Hahaha, I've returned…" Mokibanmaru said.

"You! Why are you here!"

"Looks like Inuyasha and your petty children aren't here? Well, We're gonna finish you off!" Tokibanmaru pointed at Kagome as Mokibanmaru's claws went for Kagome.

"AHHH! INUYASHA!..."

Inuyasha gasped, "Kagome's scent of blood!" Inuyasha ran through the forest following the scent he had smelt. Kikyo was watching everything nearby…

When Inuyasha had arrived, it was too late… Kagome, was already dead.

"KAGOMEEE!" Inuyasha ran to Kagome calling out her name, a big claw streak ran at the side of her waist.

"Mokibanmaru… Tokibanmaru… How dare you...!"

"Inu-Yas-Ha… W-Why are you H-Here…" Kagome uttered out painfully.

"Kagome! Are You okay?" Kagome gave a little nod.

"How dare you ignore us!" Mokibanmaru lifted his claws and aimed at Inuyasha, he gripped his Tetsaiga and swished it as the attack disappeared.

Inuyasha hung his head, "You will pay for hurting Kagome!"

"Wind Scar!" The wind scar ran through the ground and aimed at Mokibanmaru, he smirked.

With a swipe of his claw Mokibanmaru hit the wind scar back at Inuyasha as it attacked him and sent Inuyasha to the ground. Mokibanmaru took the chance of finishing him off.

Kagome took 2 arrows and her bow as her hands and arms shook as she held back her 2 arrows and shot them, "G-… G-Go!..."

The arrows hit the foreheads of Tokibanmaru and Mokibanmaru, the shards of the Dark Shikon Jewel burst out from the heads and fell to the floor. Kagome let out a breath her hands fell to the floor as Kagome's eye's closed. Inuyasha stood up staggering and stared at Kagome, his pupils went small in shock.

"KAGOME!"

Inuyasha ran to Kagome and shook her, "Kagome Wake up! Open your Eye's. KAGOME!"

"Have you found mommy?" Mizuki asked Sango.

"Not yet, we'll find her right?"

"Uh huh." Mizuki answered.

Suddenly, Inuyasha arrived back hanging his head his bangs covering his eyes, he had Kagome on his back covered with blood on her waist.

"Inuyasha! Have you found Kago-" Miroku ran to him and stopped, Inuyasha walked past him without a word.

At the hut, Inuyasha placed Kagome down on the floor as the others walked right in. Minoru and Mizuki cried.

"M-Mommy!"

Inuyasha lifted his head, the look on his face said it all… Inuyasha, was crying…

"Minoru, Mizuki…" Minoru and Mizuki ran to them by the call of their name's and clung to Inuyasha crying… Inuyasha… was heartbroken…

Inuyasha looked at the Dark Shikon Jewel Shards in the bottle, he put the Shards back on Kagome's neck the chain that clung to her neck clinked as Inuyasha hung the bottle back on.

_Kagome, was dead…_

_(I know this is a crap chapter, but here's a note… Kikyo is dead and she is here because she has something to do with Kagome. And plus… Kagome does not die. Even though it said at the end "Kagome, was dead…' LOL! PLEASE REVIEW!)_


	8. Kikyo

_(Note: I do not own Inuyasha, Please Review! Sorry for the long wait! LONG WAIT!)_

**Chapter 8: Kikyo**

Suddenly, Kikyo appeared in the hut with her Soul Collectors. She looked down at Kagome as Inuyasha looked at her his tears wiped away…

"Inuyasha, Kagome is dead… I am about to tell you what I am here for." Kikyo stared at Inuyasha, Inuyasha looked away from her.

"I am here because that I already knew that Kagome was going to die…" Everyone gasped, Inuyasha growled.

"Then why didn't you tell us from the beginning!" Inuyasha shouted, Kikyo stared at him and sat down on her knees.

"Here's some more information, I am here because I am about to save Kagome's life for you."

"What? How is that possible?" Sango asked, suddenly, Minoru and Mizuki walked over to Kikyo tears still in their eye's.

"Will you be able to save mommy?" Minoru cried, Kikyo smiled.

"Of course, your mother will be saved." Kikyo patted Minoru's head smiling Mizuki crying beside him.

"So both of you don't cry and pray that your mother will live once again…" Kikyo turned her head to Inuyasha and said something that made Inuyasha want to destroy a whole village, "Inuyasha, Minoru looks very much like you and when I saw him cry he looked very much like you crying when you were little…"

Inuyasha clenched his fists trying to control his temper, "Kikyo… Please don't say anymore about that…"

"I will try to revive Kagome…" Kikyo said to Inuyasha.

_~Kagome's dimension~_

"_Where am I?" Kagome was standing in darkness the ground black as the dark shikon jewels._

"_Kagome…" A familiar voice echoed the whole place._

"_Who's that?" _

"_I am the Dark Shikon Jewel, the one your possessing right now…" Kagome gasped._

"_What do you want from me?" _

"_Your life… When you revive your sealed power will burst from you and destroy the whole world…"_

"_Revive?" Kagome asked confusingly._

"_Yes… Kikyo is reviving you with her last soul and when she does… This world will turn into ashes!" _

_Kagome gasped. _

"_I will not let that happen!"_

~Back to Inuyasha and the others~

Kikyo hesitated, "Kagome won't let me revive her…"

"Why is she doing that?" Shippo spoke up.

"I don't know, all I know is that Kagome won't let me revive her." Kikyo's held out hands hovering over Kagome with a pink light was faint.

Kikyo tried harder until a movement from Kagome's hands were seen, "Inu… Yas-… ha… Don't… Revive…Me…"

"Kagome why?" Inuyasha asked, Kagome's eyes were still shut.

"My… Sealed Power… Wi-ll… Destory… the world…"

Kikyo was starting to fade, "My work here is nearly done…" Kikyo faded until her last words were in the air.

"Protect Kagome, Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha whispered to himself, "I wil, Kikyo. Thank you…"

Kagome opened her eye lids, she gasped, "Inu…Yasha?"

"Ka… Kagome!" Everyone said together except Inuyasha.

"Mommy!" Minoru and Mizuki ran to Kagome as Kagome hugged them.

"Kagome, I-I'm so sorry…" Inuyasha apologized, Kagome giggled.

"You don't have to, I'm the one whose sorry. I'm not angry Inuyasha."

"Really?" Inuaysha said, Kagome suddenly turned to fire.

"Really… Why don't you go _**sit **_outside and have a **THINK ABOUT YOUR ACTIONS**!" Inuasha crashed to the ground as the others sweat dropped.

"Oh brother…" Miroku face palmed his face.

"Inuyasha, you can be stupid sometimes…" Sango stated.

"Grow up…" Shippo told him.

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha growled.


	9. Unite to Fight

_(Note: I do not own Inuyasha, Please Review! Sorry for the long wait! LONG WAIT!)_

**Chapter 9: Unite to Fight**

Inuyasha sat a meter away from Kagome his back turned to her, Kagome was upset as well, Minoru and Mizuki were nearly to tears.

"Mommy! Daddy! Don't be sad!" Minoru cried, rubbing his eye's Mizuki next to him, Inuyasha and Kagome looked to them.

"Minoru, Mizuki." Kagome stood up and knelt to them.

"Don't cry… Minoru, Mizuki…" Inuyasha looked to the side as Kagome wiped up their tears. Inuyasha stood up, Minoru, Mizuki and Kagome all looked up at him.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"…"

"Inuyasha?" Sango looked at him.

"Ohh~~ Look! Inuyasha's crying." Miroku pointed to Inuyasha's face.

"Shut up…!" Inuyasha was indeed crying, the tears were flowing down his face, this was not like him to cry in public.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered.

The ground suddenly shook and everyone fell to the floor, "Is it the enemy?!" Kagome shouted, Inuyasha wiped his tears and ran outside only to see the only 2 people he didn't want to see at all…

"Tokibanmaru! Mokibanmaru!" Inuyasha shouted releasing his Tetsaiga.

"Ahh… Inuyasha, Miss me?" Inuyasha sensed a huge power coming, it was coming from… The hut!

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled.

Inuyasha ran to the hut to only find Kagome foloating off the ground eye's closed surrounded by a bright pink light, "KAGOME!"

Minoru and Mizuki ran to Inuyasha and asked him in unison, "W-What's happening to Mommy?..."

"I don't know, but it's a strong…" Miroku answered for Inuyasha.

The pink light grew brighter and brighter, Inuyasha and the others had to cover their eyes. Suddenly, a transparent image of Kagome appeared, Inuyasha and the others were staring at her.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome spoke.

"Kagome…"

"Now that you have revived me… My sealed power is going to destroy this world… Kikyo had revived me now it's time for the 2 dark shikon jewel shards to unite and destroy the world…" Kagome said to everyone in the room her voice echoing all around them.

"What do you mean destroy?!" Sango shouted, Kagome closed her eyes.

"It's your entire fault…"

"Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"You shouldn't have revived me Kikyo! I knew that you shouldn't!" Kagome was shouting her dog ears and tail trembling.

Inuyasha and the others looked down to their feet, "I know your upset Kagome… But, I couldn't stand you dead…" Inuyasha said to her his eyes out of sight.

Kagome looked up to him, "Inuyasha…"

The hut shook and shook until the walls and roof was smashed, Inuyasha looked up to the 2 enemies as Inuyasha took out his Tetsaiga the sharp blade swiping the dirt ground.

"Enough Talking! More fighting!" Tokibanmaru shouted from his brother's shoulder.

Kagome opened her eye's and looked over to the two enemies as a tear streamed down her cheek, "I'm sorry… Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha and the others gasped as Kagome's souls shot out her solid body as the transparent Kagome flew in time to the souls and into Mokibanmaru, Tokibanmaru fell off his brother's shoulders creaming for his life. Kagome's souls lifted him before placing him on the floor without any harm and back into Mokibanmaru's body, Kagome's transparent self flew to his face and whispered, "Don't you dare hurt my friends…"

"Wha-? AHHHHHHHHHH!" Mokibanmaru screamed holding his head as his whole body glowed pink and shattering into ashes and bones, Tokibanmaru gasped.

"BROTHER!" Tokibanmaru shouted, Kagome's souls glowed around the transparent self of Kagome, Kagome's transparent self's eye's were in total blackness as the sky turned black and cloudy. Inuyasha were staring at her as Kagome's solid body was still floating off the ground.

"I'm sorry, everyone I… I'm so sorry." The transparent Kagome cried, each tear sparkling of power until an enormous tree grew on the ground branches streaming everywhere that you can even walk on the branches with tons of people. In the middle of the tree was a glowing light blue core branches wrapped around it. Inuyasha and the others stared at it mouths gaping.

"Agrrhhh….! AHHHH!" Tokibanmaru sizzled to the ground a few of Kagome's souls came out and stood beside Kagome, Kagome's eyes were black as the darkness of the black sky at night. Kagome looked evil for the first time…

"K-Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered, the blue core flashed and Inuyasha and the others found themselves on a branch of the tree! The transparent Kagome flew to them and smiled.

"That's all I can do for you, but there is one thing I should tell you before I change back… That blue core is the source of Kagome's sealed power… If you destroy it… Kagome will be destroyed with it."

Inuyasha gasped, _If I destroy that core it would destroy not the world but Kagome too! I can't let that happen!_

Kagome's souls flew back in Kagome and Kagome closed her eye's and returned to the former body of Kagome who was lying on the branch of the tree… "Inuyasha… Find the way to destroy the core and save everyone. Think about what and who matters to you most, the one you love and your friends… Who would you choose?" That was the transparent Kagome's last words.

Kagome's eyelids fluttered open slowly, "W-What happened?..." Inuyasha stroked her hair from the face with one of his claw careful not to scratch her.

"We saw your transparent self Kagome… Your evil and dark side, she was somewhat nice too…" Sango spoke up, Kagome sat up and Minrou and Mizuki cried to Kagome burying their faces into her white and red kimono, she was wearing Kikyo's clothes that Kaede had given her to wear.

Inuyasha was thinking, _What matters most to me, is… _


	10. Who Inuyasha Cares Most

_(Note: I do not own Inuyasha, Please Review! Sorry for the long wait! I had to do chores everyday and Mama only allowed to go on the computer for only 2 to 3 hours. Gomenasai! ^_^ Anyway! Enjoy the final chapter!)_

**Chapter 10: Who Inuyasha Cares Most…**

"The one who matters most to me is…" Inuyasha stared at the blue shining core and gritted his teeth, "Lets go! We have to get rid of the core!"

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and everyone nodded in reply and setted off Kagome on Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha ran up the branches everyone else following close behind, Minoru and Mizuki was settled on Kirara staring at Kagome as they went. When they got there they were in front of the core standing on the branch that held them up, Inuyasha setted Kagome on the floor of the branch and stood up. Inuyasha whipped up his Tetsaiga and prepared to destroy the core.

But something hit him, a thought; _If I destroy the core the core would destroy the whole world! _

_Who matters to you most? _

Inuyasha remembered the transparent Kagome's words and thought, _the person who matters to me most is…_

Inuyasha looked over to Kagome, Minoru and Mizuki, Inuyasha knew what to do…

"I shouldn't let one question get over me!"

Kagome stared at Inuyasha her eyelids half open, "Inu… Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha's blade pulsed and a wind surrounded the Tetsusaiga, a few moments the Tetsusaiga's blade turned a sparkling sea blue!

"A blue Tetsaiga?" Sango questioned.

Shippo bounced on Kirara's back, "What power does it have?!"

Miroku stated, "It will maybe help us destroy the core!"

"A…A blue… Tetsusaiga…" Inuyasha said to himself surprised.

Inuyasha thought to himself, _Will this destroy the core and not destroy the world?! I have to try!_

Inuyasha slashed the blue blade across the core and the core cracked, a blue light exploded from the core and the blue Tetsusaiga shone. The blue Tetsusaiga's light created a huge shield over the whole Feudal Era before the core could explode into pieces.

_**BOOOM!**_

The core exploded shattering each piece to the ground, Inuyasha and the others never seen anything like it…

"Whoa… Inuyasha! I never knew you could do that!" Shippo cheered, "You did it!"

_Tetsusaiga… _Inuyasha looked to this Tetsusaiga as the Tetsusaiga's blue light faded, _I never knew you could do this…_ The shield faded and the cores piece and the tree disappeared as Inuyasha and the others were lowered to the ground.

_The one I care most is… My friends: Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara… But most of all, Minoru, Mizuki and… Kagome… _

Inuyasha put his Tetsusaiga away and turned around to face everyone else, "Let's go back!"

Everyone nodded and set off back to Kaede's village…

*(- 1 Month Later -)*

After Kagome and the others recovered from the wounds from the fight with the blue core, everyone started to get back to work around the village. Sango, Miroku and their children helped washing the clothes from the village. Shippo left occasionally for his Fox Demon Exam to become a full fledged fox demon.

Kagome was walking up on a hill down a path until a surge of pain occurred through the side of her waist; Kagome fell on her knees and grasped her side. Little did anyone know is that Kagome hadn't recovered from _all_ of her injuries, when Mokibanmaru wounded her waist (Chapter 7) he had put some very strong poison!

Kagome hadn't told everyone yet, not even Inuyasha! Kagome knew that if she told anyone they would be worried about her get away from their jobs around the village. So Kagome kept quiet. "Arghh…! Why do I feel so… so… dizzy…"

Kagome closed her eye's weakly and fell on the path sideways, Inuyasha was walking nearby and saw Kagome. "Kagome!" Inuyasha leaped over to her and held her in his arms, "Kagome! Wake up! What's wrong?! KAGOME!"

"Hmm… This is bad…" Kaede told herself worried, Inuyasha sat very close to Kagome looking over her with worried eyes.

"What is it Kaede?" Miroku asked her, Kaede looked over to Miroku out of the corner of her eye. She looked very serious.

"The wound on her waist when Mokibanmaru injured her seems to have some serious poison,

I'm afraid it's a poison which could kill you. One of Naraku's poisons in my opinion which he left behind before he died." Sango gasped, Shippo glanced over to Inuyasha and set an emotionless face. Inuyasha seems to have not heard what Kaede said.

Shippo sighed and stated, "Inuyasha, you seem like a dog waiting for their owners return…" An angry sign popped up on Inuyasha's head as Shippo said it.

"Your right Shippo…" Miroku told the little fox demon and crossed his arms eye's closed.

"Sometimes Inuyasha can be like a dog sometimes…" Sango told herself, this time, Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore.

"ARE YOU DONE YET?!" Inuyasha shouted at the top of his lungs.

Everybody nodded in unison and Kaede continued treating Kagome with her wound, even though Inuyasha was such an immature guy or… demon… he can be a little sweet sometimes. Kaede was done by the time Inuyasha dealt with the others, by hitting Miroku and Shippo on the head. Well, Miroku got two hits on the head for Sango's hit… -_-…

"There… That should do it; she should be fine by tomorrow. But now, we should let Kagome get some rest." Kaede told everyone and hurried Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Rikka and Mikka, Minoru and Mizuki outside. As well as herself… Except Inuyasha who stayed behind to watch over Kagome.

_I never knew how soft Inuyasha has gotten over the years, although he hasn't gotten soft when he punches me… _Shippo thought as he left.

"Kagome… I-I'm so sorry…" Inuyasha looked over to Kagome's face, it looked pale as it was before. Kagome suddenly quivered and rolled left and right clutching her heart. Inuyasha realized it and held onto Kagome's hand calling out her name.

"Kagome!... Kagome…! KAGOME…!"

"Arghh…! Inu… Yas-ha… I-It hurts…!" Kagome groaned and shook in pain, rolling left and right clutching her heart again. Kagome screamed a huge death scream that everyone in the village heard!

"Kagome! Kagome!... What's wrong?!... KAGOME!"

Everyone came rushing into the hut, (Not the entire village) "What's wrong, Inuyasha?! I heard a scream!" Shippo jumped in as Kaede tended to Kagome.

"This… is bad…" Kaede looked at Kagome's wound, and looked over to everyone else, "The poison is starting to spread." Everybody gasped.

"What?" Miroku shouted, "I thought you already gave the antidote to Naraku's poison to her?!"

Kaede shook her head and sighed heavily, "That wasn't the antidote; I accidently gave Kagome a medicine that spreads whatever poison/antidote in whichever person's body… I'm sorry; I do not think she'll make it."

Inuyasha growled and lifted Kaede by the chest, "If Kagome dies…! I'm going to blame it all to you!"

"Hold on Inuyasha, don't treat Kaede like this!" Miroku shouted.

"Who cares! I don't want Kagome to die!" Inuyasha shouted back.

Inuyasha sat back down and crossed his arms closing his eyes, _It's all my fault… Kagome is the only person left with me. Kikyo died and now… Kagome is too… _Kagome groaned and rolled left and right clutching her heart. Inuyasha jumped and shouted, "Kagome!... Kagome! Are you okay?! Kagome!..."

Kagome had did not reply, suddenly, Myōga appeared on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I see… The time has come…" Everybody turned their heads to Myōga.

"What are you talking about Myōga?" Sango asked the little flea. Myoga sat down in his thinking position.

"I didn't think I would have to tell you this but, I guess I have to…"

Myōga started his little story, "This morning, while I was going out for my walk in the fields I met Kagome's father…"

"Kagome's father? But I thought he's dead already…" Shippo stated.

"I thought that too but when he told me everything I understood…"

***_* Flashback *_***

_Myōga was flea bouncing through a field when he bumped into something large, Myōga looked up and saw a man with shining long black hair tied up in a ponytail. Wearing armor as hard as rock to protect him, and carrying a sword glowing blood red. He had a crescent moon on his forehead and ears that pointed upwards. Myōga was shocked._

"_Who are you?" The man asked._

_Myōga answered in a little voice, "I'm Myōga."_

_The demon turned, "I'm Hikaru Higurashi." **(A/N: I'm not sure what Kagome's father's name is but I'll just use 'Hikaru'.) **_

_Myōga gasped, "Are you… Kagome's father?" _

_Hikaru turned and looked at the little flea who which bounced on Hikaru's right shoulder, "Kagome? I know that name from somewhere…"_

_Myōga bounced rapidly up and down wildly, "You know Kagome! She's your daughter!"_

_Hikaru thought and thought a moment, then it came to him, "You mean…?"_

_Myōga nodded sitting in his thinking pose, (Again) _

_A Few Minutes Later ~ ~_

"_So I see…" Myōga was still in his 'thinking position', "That's what happened."_

"_Kagome was only little back then, please tell her this at the right time when it happens." Hikaru asked Myōga without looking at him._

_Myōga nodded, "But you know, maybe I should tell Master Inuyasha about this too…"_

_Hikaru turned his head to him, "Who is this… Inuyasha?"_

_Myōga answered, "Master Inuyasha is a half demon, and he is who Kagome is married too."_

_Hikaru closed his eye's and explained something to Myōga, "Kagome would have a great future with him." _

_Myōga was confused, "What do you mean, Master Hikaru?" _

"_Inuyasha is not the normal powerful half demon that can live hundreds of years like a normal demon would," Hikaru looked up to the sky, "Inuyasha is half human and half demon, Inuyasha is the kind of half demon who's years of life is like a normal human."_

_Myōga gasped, "You mean?..." Hikaru nodded._

_Myōga left a few minutes later when Hikaru explained the rest to Myōga and asked the tiny flea to tell the others when the time is right._

_**(A/N: If your confused, you will understand once you read further up to the end. (This is not a true fact but its part of the story! ^_^)**_

_***_* End of Flashback *_***_

"Inuyasha's life is like a human?!" Shippo shrieked.

Myōga nodded, "When Lord Inuyasha was born, his human blood wasn't in his body yet and was still producing. But as Kikyo sealed Lord Inuyasha to the tree his human blood was still producing for the whole 50 years." Myōga paused before continuing, "After Lord Inuyasha's human blood finished producing his human life was at the beginning of his life. But because Lord Inuyasha is half demon, he under any circumstances doesn't age. It's the same for Kagome, they both will age a tiny bit in the future. But that's it, their ageing is finished."

"Ahh~~ I wish I could be like that…" Shippo told himself tears rolling down his cheeks like a waterfall.

Miroku looked over to Kagome, "Then what happened to Lady Kagome's father?"

Myōga looked over to Inuyasha, "Master Inuyasha! Did you even listen to me?!"

Inuyasha turned his head, Myōga shrieked at Inuyasha's face full of anger, "I am listening… So just carry on would'ja!" Myōga nodded fast.

Myōga carried on, "Kagome's father, Hikaru. Found the Bone Easter's Well and jumped in it before telling me a message. You see, Lord Hikaru can see the future, Lord Hikaru jumped in the well and found himself in Kagome's era. There he met a lady at the shrine and as the days past Lord Hikaru found himself falling in love with her."

"Is that woman? Kagome's mother…?" Sango questioned.

Myōga nodded again, "Yes… There Lord Hikaru spent the rest of his life with that woman. When Kagome was born, Kagome was born as a human not a half demon. I realized that Kagome's demon blood would act up at the right time when Kagome was older," Myōga paused again, "The poison Mokibanmaru injected in Kagome's waist is the reason Kagome is like this."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha turned his head to Myōga finally.

Myōga sat in his thinking position before telling him, "Even Lord Hikaru could survive that car crash or whatever he said anyway. Kagome's life is human, but Kagome must choose the path whether to stay as a human or change in a full demon…

Everyone gasped around the room except Inuyasha, Kagome wailed in pain again. Everyone started to shuffle towards Kagome, until, Kagome's body glowed an evil purple aura and everybody gaped at the sight. Kagome wailed more and more, then suddenly Kagome's ears disappeared and Kagome's head returned back to normal. Kagome's tail and claws disappeared out of sight and returned back to normal. Everyone gasped. Kagome was a human again…

Kagome wailed again and again until a vision of Kagome's Full Demon body was pulsing, a demon with black wavy fur and hair around its paws. Long furry soft ears flowed across the floor; a long black tail was sweeping on the floor in pain a gold crescent moon at the top of its forehead. Kagome wailed and wailed on rolling left and right.

The vision kept pulsing and pulsing visions between human and demon, then the visions suddenly stopped to full demon! Even Inuyasha and the others could feel Kagome's fur brushing against everyone like a cat. Kagome stopped screaming and a little whine came from Kagome's furry mouth, "does this mean Kagome is going to be a demon forever?" Shippo asked starting to cry.

Kagome's eye's opened, red and little thin pupils inside. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and rubbed Kagome's head. "Kagome… What's happened to you…?" Kagome laid there her eye's watery about the cry.

_Inuyasha…_

Kagome's voice was heard by Inuyasha, but not by the others. The space around Inuyasha disappeared in a black space and only Inuyasha and the demon Kagome stood there.

_Inyasha? Is that you…? _Kagome asked without opening her mouth, it looks like Kagome was sending her thoughts to Inuyasha as a way to talk to him.

Inuyasha looked at the demon Kagome, "Yes... It is Kagome." Kagome whined at Inuyasha.

_I'm happy that you're alive; my wound is no ones fault. My decision is my fault; I chose this for your sake Inuyasha…_

"My sake?" Inuyasha questioned, Kagome nodded her furry head.

_My decision is final…_

"It's not! You could still change it! The heart of your body, follow it! What do you REALLY wish to do?!" Inuyasha shouted, Kagome's red eyes closed as a tear fell down her furry face and dropped to the ground in a splash. Just when the tear fell to the floor the atmosphere began an area of shining white like the rays of the shining sun. Inuyasha was amazed.

_Because of you Inuyasha I have changed my mind. This time, my decision is final… I choose, human AND demon... _

The light shone brighter and brighter until it disappeared and Inuyasha and Kagome were back in the little hut, as a both human and demon. But her appearance was different, she didn't have dog ears or a tail, Kagome only had claws and fangs as resemblance to a demon. The rest was human.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome was unconscious, "Let's leave her to rest…" Everyone started to shuffle back outside to continue with their chores.

Kaede stopped and turned to Inuyasha's way, "Inuyasha? Your… not coming?"

Inuyasha looked to Kagome and then to Kaede, "No, let me… stay here for a while…"

Minoru and Mizuki was outside siting by the doorway awaiting their mothers return to them, after a few hours Kagome finally woke up. 

"Kagome! Are you alright?!..." Inuyasha asked her shouting, Kagome's eyelids opened slightly as she looked carefully to Inuyasha.

"Yeah…" Kagome sat up Inuyasha helping er by putting one hand to her back and holding her arm.

"Kagome? Can you sit up?"

Kagome nodded slightly and smiled, "Thank you, Inuyasha... I'm so sorry for the trouble."

"No, don't apologize! I'm at fault!" Inuyasha looked down blushing a little, "Kagome, there is somewhere I need you and me to go…"

Kagome cocked her head confused.

Inuyasha put Kagome down under a Sakura tree, and sat beside her. Minoru and Mizuki was helping out with the chores for Shippo and everyone else so Inuyasha and Kagome were together alone. Inuyasha was a little nervous.

"It's over now…" Kagome told Inuyasha, "My sealed power is mine forever, but… the power I grasp is out of my reach."

Inuyasha lowered his head, "I don't care about that, as long as your with me… Like this Sakura tree…"

"Really?" Kagome questioned, Inuyasha smiled.

"Yeah…"

Kagome watched the Sakura tree's flowers fall upon them as they watched the sunset, Kagome leaned on Inuyasha her head on his shoulder.

_No matter what happens… We'll make it…_

**~The End~**

**Miku: I want to thank all the people who reviewed and has stayed along my side for the end of this chapter. I owe you lots! **

**I hope I get more reviews in the future! **

**Thank you everyone! **

**Mika: Yeah, Thanks! I have been helping my twin sister Miku out for her stories. I hope she updates more though. **

**M&M: See you in our stories!**

**-The twins Mika and Miku Kitaro.**


End file.
